¡Amarte fue un placer!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: si tan solo el mata dragones hubiera dicho sus sentimientos a tiempo, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes para ambos... - Amarte fue un placer... Lucy - ¡One-shot! ;D


¡Hola chicas y chicos! Hoy les traigo un One-shot triste de nuestra pareja favorita, espero y les guste.

Acostúmbrense a que De vez en cuando les escriba algo así, soy muy dada a la depresión constante y eso hace que algunas veces mis historias sean más o menos así ^^

¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

**¡Amarte fue un placer!**

* * *

Lo había notado desde que la conoció, desde la primera vez que cruzaron palabra, desde el momento en que sus manos se rozaron por primera vez, se había dado cuenta que esa chica que conoció por 'coincidencia' era especial para él.

Se lo negaba constantemente hasta que su amiga albina le dijo, abrió los ojos, le dijo demasiadas cosas acerca de ella y de él, muchas pruebas y entonces llego el momento en que ya no pudo negarlo, en un instante exploto admitiendo frente a la chica de ojos azules que aquella rubia era especial, que aquella chica rica que nunca deseo sus riquezas era su más preciada amiga.

Comenzó a admitirlo con más frecuencia en cuanto la veía con otro hombre, cuando la observaba y notaba como algunos embusteros querían quitársela, con coqueteos y palabras bonitas.

Pero cuando de verdad lo admitió al completo, cuando de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras que decían lo que casi el sentía, fue cuando los vio por primera vez, cuando escucho de una muy desanimada peli azul que ella era la perdedora, en ese momento su corazón se rompió en dos, cuando sus ojos contemplaron a su amigo-rival de la mano con la rubia, y más cuando la vio a ella sonreír como nunca la había visto, con una sonrisa única.

¡Oh! Pero su corazón partido en dos se podía partir en cuatro, cuando ella le confeso que no solo era aquella una relación de un rato, que ella de verdad estaba enamorada.

Pero la vida para el no era color de rosa, aunque lo veía a diario en su espejo justo arriba de sus ojos.

Su corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos cuando dieron ambos la noticia de que se casarían, mas cuando los vio besarse en su cara, y no tubo de otra que recoger su corazón hecho trizas y guardarlo en una caja y meterlo debajo de su cama, y sonreírles a la feliz pareja diciéndoles que estaba feliz por ellos.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en la cama de ella, con un traje puesto esperando a que saliera del baño para llevarla a la catedral de Magnolia y efectuar su matrimonio con su amigo de hielo.

Soltó un suspiro; ya no podía ir de nuevo a ese departamento porque ambos se mudarían a una casa, ya no podría pasar el tiempo que quisiera con ella porque ya tendría otras responsabilidades.

_'ya no podría sentir nada por ella'_

- ¿Que tal me veo? - la voz de Lucy lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y la contemplo, con su vestido blanco y largo, con la espalda descubierta y sin tirantes, con su rubia cabellera recogida y con mechones rizados a ambos lados de su rostro.

- hermosa - dijo sonriendo pero la sonrisa no le duro, no al pensar que ella no se había esmerado en verse así para alguien que no era él.

Se levantó y el la tomo de la mano - el altar te espera - dijo algo desanimado, cosa que la chica no noto

- querrás decir: Gray te espera - corrigió y el chico cerró la puerta del departamento dándole una última mirada al mismo

- como sea - murmuro y a paso rápido la llevo al carruaje para llegar a la catedral, donde todo el gremio los esperaba.

Al llegar Levi estaba afuera algo ansiosa, le sonrió a Lucy y la medio arreglo al llegar con ella

- que nervios Lu-chan - dijo presurosa y se dio la vuelta - avisare que están ya aquí, para que empiecen con todo - entro a trompicones y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándoles de nuevo a solas

La chica miro al peli rosa que estaba ya parado junto a ella, ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo tomara con la mano izquierda, y con la otra el ramo, ella sonrió complacida y acepto su gesto.

- estoy feliz de que estés aquí, para guiarme al altar Natsu... - su mirada se ensombreció y el chico se dio cuenta de aquello

- tómalo como si fuera tu padre - dijo sin más y escucho a continuación la música, dándoles la señal para que entraran.

Comenzó a caminar en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver la catedral despampanante ante la vista del Dragneel, dio los pasos lentos como había aprendido y comenzó a guiarla hasta donde Gray los esperaba.

En cuanto la dejo donde le habían dicho que la dejara se soltó de su agarre y se sentó junto a Erza y Lissana, la última le sonrió de manera comprensiva y el aparto la vista, fijándola en la rubia al frente.

Si, se había dado cuenta en cuando la conoció, quizá su mente no lo aceptaba, pero su corazón si.

La boda termino y despidieron a ambos novios felices con regalos, se irían de luna de miel a los hoteles de Akane durante una larga semana.

Happy se acercó al chico que miraba la dirección por donde se habían ido su amigo y la rubia.

- ¿Natsu? - el felino estuvo a punto de decir algo mas pero Charle se lo impidió, alejándolo de él; el Dragón Slayer sonrió con tristeza y dejo al viento las únicas palabras que dirían sus sentimientos en todo el tiempo que los conocía.

Porque si, jamás lo había dicho fuera de sus pensamientos.

- fue un placer Amarte... Lucy - se dio la media vuelta y camino a su casa, era hora de empacar.

* * *

La rubia entro feliz al gremio después de volver de su luna de miel, sonrió y saludo a todos alegre; busco con la mirada pero no encontró a la persona, sin más, se dirigió a la barra y se sentó frente a Mira.

- hola Lucy, me alegra verte de nuevo aquí, ¿Que tal el viaje? - dejo el tarro que limpiaba y le sonrió calurosamente a la chica

- bien Mira... ¿No has visto a Natsu? - la albino dejo de sonreír al instante y se Alejo un poco del su lugar, haciéndose para atrás.

- N-No... No sabes... - Lucy se alarmo al instante por su reacción y se levantó de su lugar

- ¿Que ah ocu... ? - pero su pregunta se quedó a medias al sentir la mano fría de Juvia en su brazo

- Natsu... Te ha dejado esto conmigo... - volteo a ver a Mira - me voy del gremio Mirajene - la voz de la chica se mostró sombrío y sin más se dio la vuelta y partió, siendo observada por todo el gremio.

Lucy sin embargo miro el sobre que tenía en manos, lo abrió con lentitud y comenzó a leerlo.

Cayó de rodillas cuando termino, con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó y salió corriendo a la casa del chico, no le importó chocar con cuanta persona se le cruzara enfrente, su prioridad era llegar a ese lugar.

En cuanto llego abrió la puerta de manera brusca, encontrándose con Happy en la cama vacía con una frazada, en cuando el felino la vio se lanzó a ella, llorando.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Natsu me dejo! ¡Se fue sin decirme nada! ¡Al día siguiente de tu boda se fue! - lloriqueo el azulado gato en los brazos de la rubia, esta se dedicó a acariciarlo y consolarlo un poco.

'si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes... No hubiera pasado lo que paso' pensó

- tranquilo Happy... Volverá - aquellas palabras iban más para ella que para el felino, quería convencerse que el volvería - volverá - y las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus mejillas - ¡NATSU VOLVERA! - grito desesperada...

* * *

_'Lucy:_

_Perdona si no me despido de ti, pero la verdad no sería capaz de mirarte a la cara una vez más._

_Sabes, desde el primer momento en que te vi, mi corazón supo que te amaba, pero estaba renuente a aceptarlo._

_No me preguntes el porqué, quizá por miedo a tu rechazo, o por miedo a arruinar nuestra relación._

_Estoy feliz de que tú seas feliz, aguante todo por ti; soporte que mi corazón se rompiera en millones de pedazos solo por tu felicidad, no lo tomes a reclamo, ¿Vale?_

_Eh tomado una decisión, es la que eh tenido desde que Igneel desapareció, iré a buscarlo, por cielo, por mar, por tierra._

_Cuida de Happy, cuídalo siempre, porque nunca volveré._

_Eh renunciado al gremio, y únicamente me dedicare a buscar a mi padre, olvídame, como yo lo haré, mas por mi bien que nada._

_Siempre fui tu mejor amigo, pero tú siempre fuiste la mujer que ame... y quizá la única que amare._

_Se feliz Lucy, más de lo que has sido hasta ahora, si ese cubo de hielo te lastima, quizá le parta la cara a escondidas._

_Te ama..._

_Natsu Dragneel'_

* * *

**¡F**in**!**

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que si chicas!

Déjenme sus comentarios para mejoras vale ;D

¡Los amo!

Sin más, se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
